


Cold Hands

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth has lost his mittens and now his hands are frozen and numb but he doesn't tell anyone that. Luckily his new boyfriend can see right throw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Marth sat alone at the picnic table watching as almost all of his friends prepared for the massive snowball fight previously arranged. 

Yes as you all have probably guessed it has snowed at the smash mansion. A good two feet of it. 

But unfortunately for the young prince he had lost his gloves several days previous to this one. He could also not participate in this battle due to the fact that his hands were so numb he couldn't even tell if they were still there or not. Of course he did not tell his companions of this for they would panic and demand he go inside. But there was no way he was gonna miss this. He can't join in like he wanted to but he was going to settle with just watching. 

Besides, Zelda promised to face wash Link and that in itself was worth it. 

Still.. He really wanted to have fun too. 

Just then Ike, Marth's new boyfriend, came running across the field towards him. 

The two swordsmen started dating only a week and a half ago. Since then the protective mercenary felt the need to check up on his lover every so often. Marth didn't mind. He enjoyed the surprise visits, usually. Right now wasn't the best time. 

Ike finally arrived at the table slamming his hands down harder then he wanted and breathed deeply at lack of breath from running the great distance between the now white field and the cleared off table Marth was at. He's not much of a runner. Yet he still had an excited grin on his face. 

"Hey Marth! What are ya doing over here? Come join the party." He said in between long deep breaths. 

"Actually I've decided to watch from the side lines." Marth said calmly not lifting his hands from his lap. 

Ike was disappointed. 

"What!? Why? You were so excited about this a couple of days ago. Remember....? We started a contest to see how many people we could hit in the head." He said in a somewhat whiny voice as he sat directly across from Marth. 

The prince giggled. 

"Though it would be funny to bean people in the back of the head I think I'll pass." He said hoping Ike would accept the excuse and leave. But the clever mercenary could see right through the lie. 

"What are you hiding?" He asked with a slight glare. 

"Hiding!? Me!? Nothing." Marth said looking about trying to find something to distract himself. No luck. 

"One word answers and refusing to look the interrogator in the eye. Somethings definitely up." Ike thought to himself. 

"Then give me your hands." He said out loud this time. 

Marth hesitated before placing his numb hand's on the table. 

"Where are your gloves?" No answer. 

Ike took the shaking prince's hands into his own and did exactly what Marth predicted he would. Panicked. 

" Marth your freezing! How long have you been without your gloves?" 

Still no answer. 

"Marth!" The worried teen yelled trying to get his boyfriends attention.

The frightened teen jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. He hated it when Ike yelled at him. But he new he was shouting with good intentions. 

"A couple days." 

"Day's? If it's been that long why didn't you ask to borrow a pair?" 

"I didn't want to steal other's gloves and besides I'm fine I swear." 

Ike sighed and rolled his eye's. This was one of the very few time's where Marth's kindness was a bad thing. 

"Come on, where going inside." Ike commanded, starting to lift from his seat. 

"No!" Marth yelled yanking his hand's away which didn't feel to good because of the numbness. 

"Marth." 

"If I can't play I'm gonna watch." The young teen insisted as he held his hand's to his chest holding in the pain. 

Ike frowned at the determined prince. But he could tell how much the small teen wanted to participate so with another role of his eye's he took his seat again. 

"Fine. Give me your hand's." He said holding out his own. 

Marth stared at the pair of hands before him a moment longer before placing his on top of them. 

Ike encased the cold prince's hands in his own which where quite larger compared to Marth's dainty one's. Then he lifted both his and his lovers hand's to his lip's and began blowing hot air onto them as a means of warming them. 

Marth blushed slightly as he felt Ike's warm breath melt not only his hand's but his heart as well. 

Ike continued this action a while longer before releasing the smiling prince's hands and slipped off his own gloves. Marth just watched with a confused face as Ike slid his gloves onto the younger teens hand's then tightened them so they wouldn't fall off. 

When the satisfied mercenary was done with his task he flashed a smile at the stunned prince then stood up and started making his was back to the field, stopping when he realized that Marth was not following. 

"You coming?" He asked as he stepped back over to the table. 

Marth stayed silent and unmoved as Ike held his hand out to him. 

"You wanted to join didn't you? Now you can." The older swordsman said almost proudly. 

"B-but now your gonna be cold." Marth protested as he stood up as well. 

Ike only shrugged. 

"No I can't do this." Marth said as he started pulling off the gloves but the surprisingly calm mercenary stopped him. 

"I'll be fine, I swear." Ike assured, sounding a lot like Marth a few moments ago. 

"But." The somewhat sad prince said looking up at his partner with pleading eye's. 

"I will be okay. As long as you promise not to let go of my hand." Ike said grabbing Marth's hands and lifting them up to give them a small kiss. 

Marth blushed at the cheesy line and replied. 

"I'd never."

Later

It turned out that a lot of people where happy to lend Marth a pair of gloves or mittens for the remainder of the winter season. Or at least till he found his old pair. So Ike's gloves where returned to him quickly. Marth was now wearing an extra pair of baby blue mittens from Pit which where a little small for him but he could handle it.

"That was awesome! And we shot everyone in the head at least once." Ike said cheerfully as he stretched his arms high in the air. 

"Well we didn't get everyone." Marth said from behind him. 

"Really? Who did we miss?" The unsuspecting swordsman asked as he turned his head back towards the prince only to get a face full of snow. Marth instantly burst out laughing as Ike wiped his face. 

"Oh.... you better run." Ike warned. And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is cute. Thats what I think. You? I don't now why i'm writing about snow in the summer. Or fall. I'm not sure if it is officially fall yet. Anyway...Hope you like it.
> 
> P.S. Do you want to see Zelda face wash Link? I DO!


End file.
